


Best friend not boyfriend.

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Space Dad, Space Daddy, Voltron, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: Lance and Pidge were close. Much closer than normal freinds should be, this raises some suspicions with the others.





	Best friend not boyfriend.

Every one of the paladins were friends some closer than other, but recently people have been questioning the closeness between Lance and Pidge. It started out pretty light and casual with flirty jokes between the two. There banter aroused suspicious for almost everyone. 

"Fuck you Pidge." They were bickering once again about something no one else seemed to give two craps about. They always fought over stupid small things, but at the same time, they managed to keep the air light and playful. Kind of like a couple...

"Maybe later, I'm too tired right now," Pidge said purposely taking the comment out of context and Lance let out a fake gasp in response as he covered his heart.

"And to think of all the times you said I was irresistible!" His show of faking hurt by pouting was enough to make both paladins burst out laughing and forget whatever subject they were talking about.  
From there suspicions of the two began to grow. Sometimes Lance would stretch and his stomach would show at which Pidge would whistle in response. Other days Lance would shoot the girl winks when he thought no one was looking. It also occurred often that they would whisper into each other's ears, giggling about things no one else had the privilege to hear. They always seem to cling onto each other as well. Instead of just standing next to one another like normal friends Lance would put an around Pidges waist, pidge would lean her head on his shoulder, they would hold hands and even pet each other's hair on occasion. Seriously how dumb did they think the others were?!?  
One day Allura walked into the living only to see the two ', friends'. Pidge was sitting on Lances lap as they watched something off of the laptop on the couch. The amount of empty space on the coach was enormous, but for some reason, they just had to sit on top of each other?? 

"Why must you two sit so close?" Allura asked hoping they would take this opportunity to confess the secret everyone seemed to think they knew.

"It's cold.." they both said not looking up from where their eyes were focused on the screen. They both were ignoring the fact that on the other end of the coach rested 2 folded blankets for the taking. Allura sighed walking away, this really was starting to get annoying. 

Allura was not the only one fed up with their 'hiding'. The day Shiro decided they should be confronted was the day they actually fucking kissed in front of him. It was on the cheek... BUT STILL! They were tired and heading off to bed, they dragged their feet as they walked and had half lidded eyes. 

"Goodnight bitch love ya." Lance said as he leaned down to kiss Pidge on the cheek.

"Nighty ass face love ya too." Pidge mumbled before returning the favor and then they were off into different directions heading to bed with a yawn. They didn't exactly use terms of endearment, but if they were a couple could you really expect them to be a normal one? 

The day all hell broke lose they were all sitting at the table eating dinner that Hunk had prepared for them. Everyone in the room was completely silent, this was of course because Lance was staring intensely at Pidge's chest. It was hot out today so she had decided to wear a black tight tank top that showed off her small cute figure. Shiro was absolutely seething, he saw Pidge as his daughter in a way and to imagine Lance of all people doing things to her pissed him off to no end. Hunk was fidgeting in his seat, not because of Lance, but the others. He had known the two for a long time and this is how they have always been. They were close and he didn't really think much of it, but the others all publicly expressed their opinions about them secretly dating. The tension in the room was through the roof.

"Okay. Lance what the fuck are you staring for!?!" Keith yelled, he didn't like this situation at all. Pidge seemed to perk to life at that comment wondering the same thing as Keith.

"Did your boobs get bigger?" Lance asked casually and Coran's jaw dropped. If you spoke to a woman in that way where he came from you would only be met with a slap to the face for such disrespect, but instead, Pidge just stood walking up next to Lance.  
She did not slap him tho as she grabbed both his hands placing them on her chest.

"I don't think so. Do they feel bigger?" She said as If this was the most normal thing in the entire world. Lance hummed in response thinking of his answer but didn't get very far as a loud crash came from a crossed the table.

Shiro had pushed his chair back from standing up too fast. Hunk was immediately on him holding him back. They had really awoken the papa bear now. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! LANCE KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Lance and Pidge seemed very confused as they were dragged apart. Coran putting Lances arms behind his back and pushing him against the table. Keith had ripped Pidge away holding her face first tight to his chest like an older protective brother.

"WOW! WOW! What is going on!" Lance yelled out of confusing and pain from being manhandled. 

"Everyone calm down!" Allura shouted and eventually they did. Shiro and Lance stopped screaming and Keith allowed Pidge free from his bear hug. Hunk loosened his grip on Shiro, but still kept his hands there not fully trusting the man just yet. 

"Lance. Pidge. We know that you guys are dating, we are disappointed in the fact that you you didn't use your words to tell us this, but please for goodness sake keep the PDA down!" Allura said in an unwavering voice, feeling quite proud of herself for handling the situation correctly. 

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Who said anything about us dating?!?" Pidge said gesturing back and forth between her and the blue pallid. 

"Yea, we aren't dating. That would be gross!" Lance said finally being released by Coran. Pidge scrunched up her nose thinking about it and nodded in agreement. Keith sighed loudly and they turned to face him.

"Guys... you don't have to lie to us. We see how you act with each other." Pidge raised her eyebrows crossing her arms over her chest.

"And how is that?" She questioned, she really did not understand where this was all coming from. Shiro seemed to take over her question.

"Holding hands, kissing, cuddling, flirting, saying I love you to each other. Do I need to go on?" Lance and Pidge made eye contact across the room and processed the fact that they did indeed do all these things and that it was not very normal. They looked at each other for a moment longer before breaking off into laughter in sync. 

"Wow! HAHAHA OMG! WE REALLY DO AC- ACT LIKE A COU-" Pidge managed to push out through laughter as she held her stomach. 

"HAHAHA FUCK! HOW DID WE NOT KNOW HAHAHAHAHA!!" Soon Lance and Pidge were both on the floor with tears running down their cheeks and struggling desperately to get air. Everyone else was extremely confused by the pair and waited impatiently for them to finish their riot of laughs so they could explain. Pidge wiped away her tears with her sleeve as she began to catch her breath with chuckles here and there.

"Oh my goddd, guys I'm so sorry. I didn't even haha I didn't even know we were doing that." Pidge apologized to the group. 

"So you guys aren't dating then?" Allura asked still slightly confused.

"Nah, I could never. I guess we just get clingy because we miss our families. Pidge is the closest thing to a sister I've got now." Pidge hummed in agreement across the room before adding.

"Not my boyfriend. Just my best friend." Smiling slightly at the older man. Now they all really felt like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I love the idea of Lance and Pidge being besties that everyone mistakes as a couple.  
> This sometimes happeneds with me and my friends and I thought it might be cute. 
> 
> It's short and probably super crap but oh well I tried. Pls comment your opinion, comments mean the world to me!!


End file.
